El campanero de la muerte
by Chirrizz-su
Summary: Perdona sus acciones, el alcoholismo que padecía era una enfermedad. Ruego nuevamente para que su alma descanse en paz. -No soporto estas campanas, nada bueno ocurre después de ser tocadas.


**A/N: **Hola a todos ^-^ Aquí abajo después del Disclaimer y la Nota; decidí utilizar un glosario sobre las palabras que probablemente no conozcan su significado.

Para más información, dudas o quejas llame al teléfono 52-... Ok, no. Pero al final de la lectura daré otro aviso.

**Disclaimer: **Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z y sus personajes no me pertenece.

**Nota: **AU, OoC. Alguno que otro error ortográfico.

* * *

**Trastabillar: **Golpear involuntariamente con el pie contra un obstáculo o contra el suelo al ir caminando o corriendo, de modo que se pierde el equilibrio.

**Acólitos: **Aquellos jóvenes aspirantes al ministerio eclesiástico se dedicaban a acompañar y seguir a los obispos o en este caso: 'Al padre/sacerdote'.

**Sacristía: **Habitación aneja a una iglesia donde se guardan las ropas y objetos necesarios para el culto y donde los sacerdotes se revisten

**B****eatas:** Persona muy devota y que visita mucho los templos religiosos.

**Mella: **Causar a una persona un efecto; la reprensión. (regañar o causarle daño)

**Diócesis: **Territorio que está bajo la jurisdicción espiritual de un obispo.

**Unánime:** Aquellos que tienen la misma decisión y opinión o bien, el mismo sentimiento sobre algo o alguien. (que es común a todos los miembros de un grupo de personas)

**Tañido: **Sonido que produce un instrumento musical de los que se tañen. (arpa, campanas)

**Hinojos: **Se usa en la expresión culta de hinojos, que significa estar 'de rodillas'.

**Rebato:** Llamamiento o convocatoria que se hace a los vecinos de un pueblo, por medio de campana u otra señal, para avisarles de un peligro o una catástrofe.

* * *

En un pueblo perdido cuyo nombre se prohibió mencionar, fue el escenario de esta extraña, espeluznante historia de la vida real.

La gente del lugar comenzó a darse cuenta de que algo no estaba bien con el padre Butch. Cuando, un domingo, en plena misa de doce, se presentó en estado inconveniente. Borracho como una cuba, el sacerdote apenas pudo llegar al altar antes de trastabillar* y caer vergonzosamente. Sus acólitos* lo recogieron y lo llevaron a la sacristía*. La misa se canceló y, mientras la gente se alejaba murmurando, las beatas* que nunca faltan se persignaron pensando que a su párroco, siempre tan amable, le había entrado el Diablo. En verdad, hacía tiempo que el pobre padre Butch padecía de esa enfermedad que se llama alcoholismo, y había logrado mantener el secreto hasta ese día.

Y el pueblo, que rara vez es misericordioso, comenzó a evitarlo en lugar de ayudarlo. Cada vez menos gente asistía a sus misas, a pesar de que él había hecho promesas formales de regenerarse. El notario ausentismo hizo mella* en el ánimo del religioso, quien se sumergió cada vez más profundamente en el alcohol.

Una tarde, en el autobús de las cuatro, llegó una carta para él. Era de la diócesis* del lugar. Gente importante del pueblo se había quejado de su conducta. Se le ordenaba terminantemente que abandonara el pueblo y se presentara en la cabecera del estado para ser degradado con ignominia. Es decir, le retirarían el hábito y dejaría de ser sacerdote.

Fue más de lo que esta alma enferma y atormentada pudo soportar. Esa misma noche, echó a vuelo las campanas, y el pueblo se reunió ante la iglesia, más por morbo que por verdadera compasión. Grande fue la sorpresa y el escándalo que les causó ver al padre Butch, vestido con su indumentaria de oficiante* parado en lo alto del campanario, y perfectamente sobrio.

\- ¡Dios mío, perdóname!- Gritó el sacerdote ante el pueblo silencioso. - ¡Mensajero de la muerte soy! ¡Acógeme, aunque no soy digno de acercarme a ti!- Un grito unánime* brotó de la multitud cuando el malogrado padre Butch saltó del campanario y fue a estrellarse contra el pavimento, doce metros más abajo. Su cuerpo sin vida fue enterrado fuera del panteón, porque el ser sepultado en territorio sagrado les está prohibido a los suicidas.

Pronto, otro padre, más joven y sano, fue enviado para relevar al sacerdote muerto. Como la memoria de los pueblos suele ser corta, pronto la gente olvidó al antiguo párroco cuando el escándalo palideció a fuerza de ser comentado una y otra vez en los portales y en las casas. No pasaría mucho antes de que lo recordasen otra vez.

El padre Boomer estaba contento con su parroquia. Lamentaba profundamente el triste fin de su antecesor. Y rezaba todas las noches por la salvación de su alma. Como hombre religioso, sabía que el padre Butch no tenía perdón según las leyes de la iglesia, pero que Dios, en su infinita misericordia, podría entender que esa alma descarriada sólo había cometido el pecado de enfermarse. Boomer era lo suficientemente moderno para para comprender que el alcoholismo no es un vicio, sino un auténtico padecimiento progresivo, incurable y mortal, y que, en ese sentido, no era un pecado, sino una auténtica cruz.

Una noche, después de decir sus oraciones y rezar el padrenuestro de costumbre por el alma del padre Butch, El padre Boomer creyó escuchar ruidos en la sacristía. Se asomó alumbrándose con una linterna de pilas. Había que ahorrar la poca energía eléctrica que llegaba, racionaba, a ese pueblo perdido en la sierra.

En medio de las sombras, le pareció ver la silueta de un sacerdote que cruzaba presurosa la puerta que daba a las escaleras que llevaban al campanario. Iba a seguirla cuando, de pronto, las campanas de la iglesia comenzaron a sonar.

Atónito, el padre Boomer pudo ver cómo las cuerdas subían y bajaban sin que nadie las tocase. Persignándose, cayó de rodillas y de su alma salió una plegaria. - ¡Dios mío! ¡Ayúdanos!

Al día siguiente, hubo una muerte en el pueblo. Una de las ancianas, que vivía con su nieta, fue encontrada sin vida en su cuarto. El médico del pueblo dictaminó que se había tratado de un paro cardiaco.

La pobre nieta se encontraba devastada. Todas las personas asistieron al sepelio, solo por obligación al ser alguien importante en el pueblo. Pero solo pocas se preocuparon por los sentimientos de la pequeña Miyako que apenas tenía unos 10 años de edad.

\- Pequeña ¿Ya te sientes un poco mejor?- Nadie pregunto cómo se encontraba, sería algo absurdo hacer esa pregunta sabiendo lo obvio y que su abuelita era como su verdadera madre, quien se encontraba viviendo en la ciudad, ocupada trabajando casi todo el día.

\- La... la extraño. ¿Por qué a mi abuelita? Hoy íbamos a festejar mi cumpleaños- Eso provocó que Annie se sintiera peor por ella. Sus ojos azules de clavaron en la mirada de la Joven Annie. Una de las cocineras de la casa y amiga de su abuela. - Te aseguro que ella te está cuidando desde el cielo, y no le gustaría verte llorar así- Trato de tranquilizar a la niña.

**En las calles de los pueblos...**

\- Pobre niña, primero sus padres la ignoran por el trabajo, y ahora pierde a su abuelita.

\- Si pero yo creo que es un cobro- Respondió ante el comentario de su vecina.

\- ¿Cobro? no entiendo a qué te refieres- Pregunto con miedo al saber que su vecina estaba celosa del dinero de la pobre ancianita.

\- Si, es la consecuencia de tener tanto dinero y vivir en un pueblo pobre, ¿Por qué la anciana no vivía con los suyos? en la ciudad. No siempre se puede tener todo lo que quieres, eso fue el precio que pago- Ante ese comentario el vecino se molestó y se alejó de la persona de corazón frio. Como estos y más rumores mencionaban ante lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

El padre Boomer administró los últimos sacramentos al cuerpo, que fue enterrado en el cementerio. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo de voluntad para dominar el violento miedo que seguía sintiendo desde que viese la aparición y las campanas hubiesen echado al vuelo, hecho que no había comentado con nadie en el pueblo. Era un secreto, uno que no debía comentar mas por obligación que por miedo.

El asunto se repitió una semana después. De nuevo, Boomer escuchó ruidos en la sacristía y vislumbró la figura de un sacerdote que se parecía al del difunto padre Butch, la figura comenzó a subir los escalones del campanario.

A la mañana siguiente, dos niños que habían salido al campo la noche anterior fueron encontrados muertos. Se habían muerto tras la caída por un barranco; eran hermanos. Habían salido a recoger leña en lugar de su padre quien se encontraba enfermo.

Todos en el pueblo se entristeció por la perdida de aquellos pequeños: Kaoru y Dai, pequeños que se la pasaban en las calles del pueblo haciendo mandados a los demás, solo para obtener algo de dinero extra para las medicinas de su padre.

Otra semana más paso, y la muerte de un representante de ventas murió en un accidente de carretera dejando a su mujer viuda.

Solo que... esto no termino ahí; las campanas se oyeron de nuevo y al día siguiente un trio de adolecentes se encontraban muertos en un callejón.

De pronto, el pueblo comenzó a atar cabos.

Ya eran varios los que juraban que, muy tarde en las noches anteriores a los decesos, habían visto al padre Butch cruzar la plaza principal. Poco después, las campanas se habían echado a rebato, solas.

Esto continuo hasta que el pueblo, poseído de un temor religioso, comenzó a esperar con miedo y angustia el tañido* de las campanas anunciando el siguiente deceso. Todos estaban con el temor, preguntándose si serian los próximos, y pronto comenzaron a hablar del padre Butch como _'El campanero de la muerte'._

~ *0* ~ ~ *0* ~ ~ *0* ~ ~ *0* ~

\- ¡SUFICIENTE!- Dijo el padre Boomer decidido a terminar de una vez por todas.

\- Dios mío- Dijo, postrado de hinojos* ante el cristo del altar mayor. -Líbranos por piedad de esta alma atormentada, e indícame, en tu infinita sabiduría, qué debo hacer para darle la paz que todos tus hijos arrepentidos se merecen.

Apoyando la frente en las manos unidas, el sacerdote se sumió en una profunda meditación. Cuando volvió a cobrar conciencia, los primeros rayos del amanecer pintaban en el cielo de tonalidades rosadas y amarillas.

Llamó a rebato*.

\- No otra vez- Menciono asustado un de los pueblerinos desde su casa.

Al principio, la gente no salió. Pero el barrendero del parque vio que era el padre Boomer quien estaba tocando las campanas, y pronto la voz se extendió.

Aquel tañido de las campanas no era el anuncio de una nueva muerte, sino su párroco llamándolos.

\- Hermanos- dijo el joven cura, cuando la mayoría del pueblo se hubo reunido en el atrio de la iglesia. - El alma del padre Butch es un alma perdida que debe ser devuelta al camino de la luz.

No podemos sacarlo de donde está sepultado, pero si podemos celebrar una misa en su honor y perdonarlo de corazón. Sólo así evitaremos que las campanas de la muerte vuelvan a doblar en este pueblo.

La mayoría del pueblo asintió, poco después los demás se les unió.

Acto seguido, la misa se celebró. Casi toda la gente que rezó por Butch ese día lo hizo por temor, pero algunas buenas almas entre ellas la del padre Boomer. lo hicieron honestamente, sintiendo auténtica compasión por aquel sacerdote que se había quitado la vida en un acto de desesperación.

El perdón sincero que emanó de estas personas fue suficiente para quela misericordia ejerciera divina influencia.

A partir de ese día, nunca más las campanas del pueblo doblaron lanzando su fúnebre presagio.

Y alguien, no se supo quién, mandó poner una lápida sobre la tumba de piedra del padre Butch, rematada por un crucifijo. En la blanca losa fueron esculpidas las siguientes palabras:

_'Campanero de la muerte, Dios te ha perdonado'._

* * *

**A/N: **Si leyeron hasta el final, obsevaron que aqui hubo una solución al "problema" espero y no lo haya arruinado; pero se me hizo mucho haber matado personas inocentes, ajenas al problema (La abuelita, Kaoru y Dai, los otros tres fueron solo relleno: 'banda ameba')

||Ahora si el aviso: No, no va a ser una mala noticia; bueno... en parte.

Habia dicho que subiré una historia cada sabado, pero como estamos en el mes de Octubre ya sabran que significa el siguiente mes. Si, la llegada de Noviembre: 'dia de los muertos'.

Eso significa menos tiempo para mi, ya sean por cuestiones escolares y personales. Lo que queda de este mes y a principios del otro me encontrare muy ocupada y tal vez no valla a publicar los Sábados, pero en cuando tenga tiempo publicare otro dia.

Esto incluye los otros fics que tengo pendientes.

Ok esto es todo. ¡Ven! no fue mala noticia (bueno, no lo fue para mi)

Bye...


End file.
